criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thorn Amongst the Roses
The Thorn Amongst the Roses is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fourth case of the game. It is the fifty-fourth and final case of Rosenoque and also the eighth and final case in Ivory Peaks. Plot As Major Lucas reminisced about how his father escaped prison only to nearly kill him and later get killed, he swore to help them find the FEPD’s traitor when they heard a crash from the front of the station. The two detectives rushed to the scene to find a car that crashed through the wall of the station, the body of Chief Thomas Ernest dead inside the driver’s seat. After the duo also found weapons expert Jacob Wilson injured in the wreckage of the lobby, they learned from him that the Chief knew of the traitor’s identity and was presumably killed for it. Soon Major got the taskforce to work, which included Joshua Blade working on the Chief’s body. Diego Redmoon also helped Josh confirm that the Chief’s car was sabotaged by the traitor, registering it as the murder weapon and the killer's knowledge for mechanics. A bouquet of flowers with a taunting note proved that the killer took painkillers after finding traces of it on the note. The duo then also suspected senior detective Leigh Tempest, tech expert Jordan Brown and laboratory analyst Janice Carla before they were interrupted by the blare of a police siren. Olivier Hunt soon discovered coroner Ethan September inside the evidence room, however Ethan claimed that he heard the siren and saw someone flee when he arrived. Although they couldn’t trust Ethan, they investigated the evidence room to find profiler Adelina Delora’s necklace inside, making her a suspect. They soon found Thomas’s files which also noted a note to dismiss Janice for “harassment”. Janice explained that the Chief thought she was harassing Major when she was only asking the detective about French culture as she was fascinated by it. The belief had infuriated Janice that she had slugged the victim in anger, making a saddened Major put her in custody. After finding the Chief's badge and proving the killer suffered from insomnia, the duo returned to the offices where they found a newspaper message, belittling Thomas. After proving that Leigh wrote it, Leigh explained that she was tired of Thomas's weak efforts to find the traitor. She said that she would've been better if she was Chief because she was frustrated at his weak actions, which caused Major to lock her up. They also found out about Jordan's frequent searches into the Deep Web, which caused Jordan to explain that it was mere online gambling, but he had also gotten a gun for protection. As Jordan was locked up for his safety, Jacob came to the player to explain that he was the one who broke into the evidence room. Jacob then explained that Thomas confiscated his personal weapons to lock up, but as his detachment from his personal firearms traumatized him, he broke in and stole them before he would have been found. They also found a note to Ethan, who explained that even though there wasn't a lot of bodies in the morgue, Thomas thought he spent too much on his hobbies and not his work. They also found the team's psychological tests that showed Thomas with signs of mental illness. When they confronted Adelina, she explained that the Chief had unintentionally manhandled her. The Chief ordered her to dismiss the issue as it was just extreme stress, but she ignored him and filed it anyway. Soon the last two clues were discovered and put together to incriminate the killer as Jordan Brown. Jordan denied involvement in the Chief's murder until Major screamed at him to confess to the murder as the young detective told him he was cornered. He then admitted to the murder and being the department's traitor as he explained his mysteriousness as a whole being a cover for his sick motive of imagining the world as a place filled with mindless little puppets. He explained how he had orchestrated the various criminal operations throughout the city. He explained how he used Janice's substance that turned into drug-dealing that later formed into a a furry creating operation. He also explained how he helped The Arsonist and the Guardian Angel cause chaos as well helping Major's cult get revenge and stoking the flames of war inside Joseph September's mind. He also whispered sweet nothings into Lissa Lynch's ear of how she could launder money to get rich and also got an innocent to assassinate his his ex-boyfriend in revenge for moving on without him. He explained how he knew the team were onto him so he got Vanessa Clark assassinated, getting people to cause riots, and trying to get the team killed at the hands of others. He explained that his plan would have succeeded as the world burned if it wasn't for the player to stop him. He then tried to shoot Major and then himself but was stopped by Jacob and Jack. He then said that he was caught and would admit no guilt for the endless criminal charges he had made. Disgusted, Major gladly arrested him and sent him to Judge Brighton for the trial of the century. As Denise said how horrified she was at Jordan's heartlessness, she thanked the player for finishing the darkest chapter on the city before giving Jordan a lifetime sentence in a maximum security prison in solitary confinement. Major and Summer then agreed that they had to track down the last of Jordan's devious plans to end the chapter for good. Major and the player soon discovered Jordan's secret tablet of plans inside the FEPD's offices, where Jack was able to unlock his tablet and put the plans in the hands of the Canadian government, where Joe Stein ensured would be safely locked away from the public. At the success of thwarting Jordan's plans, the duo went to rub it in Jordan's face before leaving him for the last time. Summer than told the duo that they had to pick a new chief which in they unanimously chose Leigh, who promised a better force for the city. She and the player then went to offer Joshua the role of lab assistant based on one of Chief Ernest's propositions. A few days later, the team gathered to reflect on how they rebuilt the station, had the Guardian Angel and the Arsonist locked up for good and how Judge Brighton resentenced those who were wrongly sucked into crime by Jordan's mad criminal operation. Soon the team buried Chief Ernest and remembered him through memories as they slowly left one by one. Major then thanked the player for helping him with everything they went through before saying farewell to the Chief. Soon Major and Diego proposed to Summer and Elizabeth Lupo respectively, with Summer also surprising Major with her being pregnant with his child. Soon Major learned of the player's new transfer to the Berrini Police Department and surprised them with a party. They reminisced over the player's career in the FEPD before Major thanked the player for everything they did as he gifted them one of his fur coats to keep. The team wished the player farewell as they headed to the airport, where they were welcomed by senior detective Luke Leon-Mathieu, who told them that he was looking forward to a new adventure in Berrini... Summary Victim *'Thomas Ernest' (found dead inside his crashed car) Murder Weapon *'Sabotaged Car' Killer *'Jordan Brown' Suspects Profile *The suspect suffers from insomnia *The suspect knows mechanics Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect suffers from insomnia *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect takes painkillers Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect suffers from insomnia Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect suffers from insomnia Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect suffers from insomnia *The suspect takes painkillers Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect suffers from insomnia Appearance *The suspect has scratches Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer takes painkillers. *The killer suffers from insomnia. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate FEPD Station Lobby. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Bouquet of Roses; New Suspect: Jacob Wilson) *Talk to Jacob Wilson about the murder. (New Crime Scene: FEPD Offices) *Investigate FEPD Offices. (Clues: Broken Badge, Faded Photo, Locked Box) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Badge Restored; New Suspect: Leigh Tempest) *Talk to Leigh Tempest about her broken badge. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Thomas & Jordan; New Suspect: Jordan Brown) *Talk to Jordan Brown about how he first knew the victim. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Laboratory Badges) *Talk to Janice Carla about if she knew about the new promotion. *Examine Bouquet of Roses. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes painkillers) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Sabotaged Car; The killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Ethan September about the evidence room break-in. (New Crime Scene: FEPD Evidence Room; Attribute: Ethan knows mechanics) *Investigate FEPD Evidence Room. (Result: Snapped File Cabinet, Shredded Files, Thomas’ Badge) *Examine Snapped File Cabinet. (Result: Adelina’s Necklace) *Talk to Adelina Delora about her necklace among the ransacked evidence. (Attribute: Adelina takes painkillers) *Examine Shredded Files. (Result: Thomas’ Files) *Analyze Thomas’ Files. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Janice about Thomas’s notes on her “harassing” Major. (Attribute: Janice takes painkillers and knows mechanics) *Analyze Thomas’ Badge. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from insomnia, Jacob suffers from insomnia, Leigh suffers from insomnia; New Crime Scene: Leigh’s Desk) *Investigate Leigh’s Desk. (Clues: Jordan’s Laptop, Dirty Newspaper) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Insult; New Sample: Orange Bits) *Examine Orange Bits. (Result: Butter Chicken) *Talk to Leigh about her insulting message about Thomas’s unseriousness. (Attribute: Leigh knows mechanics and takes painkillers) *Examine Jordan’s Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Jordan’s Laptop. (12:00:00) *Confront Jordan about Thomas’s disapproval about his frequent searches into the Deep Web. (Attribute: Jordan knows mechanics, suffers from insomnia and takes painkillers) *Profiles updated: Ethan suffers from insomnia, Janice suffers from insomnia *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what has angered Jacob about the victim. (Attribute: Jacob knows mechanics; New Crime Scene: Weapon Racks) *Investigate Weapon Racks. (Clues: Adelina’s Handbag, Thomas’s Notepad) *Examine Thomas’s Notepad. (Result: Message to Ethan) *Interrogate Ethan about Thomas’s stern message over doing what he’s supposed to do. (Attribute: Ethan takes painkillers) *Examine Adelina’s Handbag. (Result: Team’s Psych Tests) *Analyze Team’s Psych Tests. (09:00:00) *Confront Adelina about her psych test on Thomas. (Attribute: Adelina suffers from insomnia) *Investigate Thomas’s Car. (Clues: Thomas’s Wrench, Pile of Rubble) *Examine Thomas’s Wrench. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Bloody Shrapnel) *Analyze Bloody Shrapnel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing (8/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (8/8) *Talk to Jordan Brown about how to end the series of crimes in Rosenoque. *Investigate FEPD Offices. (Clue: Jordan’s Bag) *Examine Jordan’s Bag. (Result: Bag Unlocked) *Analyze Jordan’s Tablet. (09:00:00) *Tell Jordan that his plans has been thwarted for good. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Leigh about taking over the position as FEPD Chief. *See what Major needs help with. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate FEPD Station Lobby. (Clue: Broken Shelf) *Examine Broken Shelf. (Result: Ring Boxes) *Go with Major to propose to Summer. *Investigate FEPD Evidence Room. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Goodbye Card) *Talk to Major and thank him for everything. (Reward: Major’s Fur Coat) *Travel to a new destination! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks